To be Left, To be Found
by Lilium.Scene
Summary: After being told to go home for good, Kagome runs runs the gang in tears, suffering the harsh wounds from a previous battle, she collaspes and soon finds herself in the arms of Sesshomaru. She is taken into his care due to his young ward, but will he be a
1. To be told to leave

Summary: After being told to go home for good, Kagome runs away from the gang in tears. Suffering th harsh wounds from a previous battle, she soon finds herself collasping in the forest, only to wake into the arms of Sesshomaru. His reasons only fall upon his young ward whom is fond of Kagome. She was promised by Sesshomaru that he would take care of the young meko until her wounds healed, but will he be able to let her go?

Alright, this is my second story, so give me a break, updates might be kind of slwow at first because finals are just next week. Christmas break is in two weeks, so expects lots of updates then.

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha and never will, blah blah. We all get it.

- - - - //

**I**t was late autumn and the everyone was sitting around the warmth of the fire, basking in it's cover of heat it sent out to all those nearby, blanketing them in it's warmth and keeping at bay the cool winds that winter was bringing.

The gang all sat there silently, all tired and all glad to be resting as it truly had been a hard day, but a successful one, shown proof by the small added Shikon shard now resting in the small container around a young girls neck, a small red-headed kistune pup resting in her lap silently sleeping.

Miroku sat not too far away from Kagome, Sango leaning against him from fatigue, her head resting against his shoulder as her eyes remained closed.

Inuyasha sat silently up in the tree just above their heads, staring down at the ground blankly; he took in the days events, remembering it all so clearly.

They had been after another shard, Kagome had sensed it and told them of the direction it was in as she clung to the hanyou beneath her while the monk and taijiya rode on the back of the transformed Kirara. Shippo absently stayed behind, as told to do by Kagome, waiting in Kaede's hut until their return.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_

_The battle just before._

Inuyasha landed abruptly on the ground as the young raven-haired woman slid off his back, immediately reaching behind her to grab and arrow and prepare herself. Inuyasha did the same, unsheathing Tessaiga and grabbing it firmly in his hands as it quickly transformed.

Sango and Miroku jumped off Kirara's back upon her land and stood close by, all searching for the demon.

"Damn it where is it! I though you sensed a shard Kagome!" Inuyahsa turned to the girl whom to be speaking up and shot her and accusing glare.

Kagome only retorted with a glare back before speaking. "Calm down Inuyasha, I told you I sensed a shard, I still do-"

The group grew quiet as a faint rumbling sound was heard sound followed by a light shake of the ground beneath them.

It all then had happened so fast, as the Earth beneath Kagome's feet cracked and a large worm demon emerged, grabbing the woman in his jaws as he shot up from the ground.

A scream emitted Kagome's lips as she felt the creatures teeth rip them thin material of her blouse and puncture her small frame with its jaws.

It was not too much later did her vision haze over before completely leaving her.

"KAGOMEEE!" Inuyasha quickly made for the demon holding Kagome, a slight tint of red reaching his eyes as he lifted tessaiga and prepared to attack. "Wind Sca-"

"Inuyasha no! You could hurt Kagome." The monk quickly made to stop the hanyou, afraid for Kagome as though Inuyasha had proved to be a fierce fighter, he still had not mastered the tessaiga.

With a growl of frustration, Inuyasha reluctantly nodded and turned to Miroku, "Alright then what?! That thing has got Kagome!"

The group all exchanged glance, knowing they had to find some way to get their friend back, but they had to make sure not to hurt her as well.

Inuyasha gained impatient as he turned to the demon again, if he did not act now, they would lose her either way. "IRON REAVER SOU-"

His words were cut yet against as a purified arrow struck the demon between the eyes, causing it to screech in pain, dropping the girls from it's jaws and turn to dust.

Inuyasha highly confused first ran to Kagome, hunching by her limp form before looking to the direction the air had come from only to see Kikyo's retreating from.

He stared briefly before the sound of shallow breathing reached his ears and he looked to see Kagome's pale form. He gently scooped her up into his arms, one arm resting under her knees while the other cradled her back.

"Hold on Kagome…just hold on..."

The hanyou took no notice to his comrades as he rushed back to the village towards Kaede's hut. The blood that stained Kagome's clothes was hardly noticeable as it leaked through to Inuyasha haori. His mind was only one thing.

They had reached the hut in no time and Kaede had cleaned the wounds and bandaged her up. She was to rest for awhile so the wounds could heal. Thankfully, the demon's teeth had been short and the wounds had not been too deep.

Kagome could hardly feel the pain as she stared to the fire in front of her, absently running her paled fingers through the young kistunes soft hair.

All was peaceful and silent until a certain silver-haired hanyou called for Kagome,

She looked up to him with a hazed stare as he stepped gracefully down from the branch of the tree and turned his back to her, gesturing her to follow him as he made his way a bit away from the group.

Kagome lifted Shippo carefully off her lap, careful no to disturb his sleeping form as she set him down on her un-rolled sleeping bag. He merely yawned lightly as he curled in the depths of the cotton-like fabric.

Looked to Inuyasha, Kagome slowly made her way over to him, before stopping in front of it. The moment seemed silent and awkward, so she let a light smile to grace her lips as she decided to speak. "So what did you nee—"

"Go home Kagome." Interrupting her words, he did not allow her to finish, she did not need to, this was already hard enough but it was the right thing to do. _What would I have thought of myself if I let her stay any longer?! If I let her get hurt again like I did today. This is for the best._

"Inuyasha I…"

"Go home Kagome, and this time… don't come back."

Kagome stared to the hanyou before her as her eyes glazed off form the unshed tears forming in her eyes. It was all too much, She felt herself almost about to beg, to tell him he wasn't thinking straight, that she didn't care what happened to her, what mattered was she loved him! She wanted to be by his side. But as a clawed hand reached forward, grabbing the small container that hung to her neck by a thin string, holding the shards they had gathered thus far, yanking forward and snapping the string, breaking her heart as the tears that had been held, spilled down her face.

Kagome stared to him for a moment, almost sure she had seen his eye soften just a little, even through his now tinted red eyes, but she knew, she just knew, he would not go back on what he had said. He did not want her around. Quickly turning, she took off running, eyes glazed over by her tears as she ran blindly past the camp, ignoring the shouts of the others as she did not bother to grab her bag, but just ran, just cried and just fell apart, piece by piece by piece…

- - - - - - - - - - -

Alright, first chapter. What did you think?  
Should I continue or drop it?

Well, please read and review so i can see how you guys like it so far. Sesshomaru will be introduced in the next chapter, which should be here soon!

Lub,  
Lilium scene


	2. In the arms of a not so stranger

Yay, two reviews! Much appriciation to sm-candy and CatBlack400, makes me happy to know you guys like it so far.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I don't own Inuyasha… yeah, that is all I have to say.

- - - - - - - - -//

**T**he harsh wind burned against her face, causing the tears to fall faster down her cheeks as the winds forced them down as she continued to run, leaving her tears behind, leaving her friends, her child, her love.

Maybe it was better to leave, he had Kikyo, Sango had Miroku, she really never had anyone, she was just there. However, there was always Shippo, it pained her to know she was leaving him, but she new Sango would take him in, she would care for him and take good care of the young kit. So much, she wanted to bring him with her, but she could not bring him, she could not take him into a society that would no doubt condemn him for what he was, and she could not bring him because he was a reminder, of what she longed for but never had. She never would.

She was just running, running blindly into oblivion, hoping to wake up, to find Inuyasha still there, still wanting her there. But he never did want her, she had always only just believed he had. She was just a tool, his shard collector. The saddest part was that she had known this all along; she could just never admit the truth to herself. Instead, blocking it away to never be opened, to be left behind as to believe what she wanted to believe, so she could pretend everything was just perfect.

But everything was not perfect. It was all falling apart; reality took a hard hit on her heart.

Everything seemed to be glazed over by her tears as she did not see it, she never saw anything, she never saw what was truly happening around her everyday, never saw she was lying to herself, never saw the tree root sticking out of the ground as it caused her to crash to the ground.

She only ignored the pain, the blood seeping through her open wounds, the small gash now on her cheek now dripping crimson tears from the rock that scratched her face as she fell, the aching feeling in her stomach that made her feel sick, the pain of her heart feeling as though it was slowly ripping in half as if to torture her even more, to make everything worse, to make it last and burn into her memories.

So she sat there on the cold ground, the well in her site just a few feet ahead, but she found herself giving up. Black hair sprawled around her body, dripping like ink to the ground as the moon reflected against her paled exposed skin.

She had given up, she did not want it anymore, it was not worth it, was not worth those few more steps to go home and tell her mother everything. She did not want to go home, she did not want to go anywhere but away, far away where nothing could touch her, where no memories would haunt her any longer, where her heart would not break, where pain did not exist, where she could disappear.

Yes, that was what she wanted now, to disappear.

- - - - - - - - - -

"RIN! RIN! YOU BLASTED CHILD GET BACK HERE!" A green imp, whom was limping lightly, made his way through the thick brush of the woods, breathing heavily and shouting at the child just up ahead who found this all to be a game, laughing and smiling as she grabbed a flower or two as she ran, the small toad never standing a chance at catching her with such short legs. A rather funny site really.

Laughing all the way, Rin made to run faster, to loose the toad so she could conjure him into a game of hide and seek.

She continued to run, to skip, to frolic, until reaching a clearing, did she stop, place her hands on her hips, lean forward and squint. She stayed like this for a good minute or so before she heard the raspy call of Jaken. She turned back for a moment to see some rustling in the forestry not too far away did she then run up to the item of which she had been squinting to see better.

Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a girl, whom looked to be sleeping. Rin smiled childishly as she bent down to tap the young miko's shoulder, causing her to stir and turn to look up to Rin. Rin merely giggled, bring her small fingers to her mouth as if to hide it before speaking.

"Hello pretty lady! Rin is Rin! Who are you?!"

Kagome merely stared blankly at the girl for a moment before smiling lightly. She looked vaguely familiar and she could not help but smile at her.

Oh, how the young an innocent, she missed it. Rin probably did not know what it was like to be hurt, but then, what did she really know about the girl.

Placing a hand firmly on the ground, she pushed up lightly to sit herself up a bit, leaning against her arms as her cheek rested against the shoulder. Her only way of really keeping herself up. She was falling apart.

"Hello Rin, I am Kagome. A pleasure to meet you." Kagome continued to smile, giving the girl the false impression she was fine, all she needed was some girl to start asking her a bunch of personal questions about her life and stir things up. Her eyes she could not change for the life of anything though.

RIN! RIN WHERE ARE-ACK! GET AWAY FROM HER RIN! The lowly imp hobbled his way over to the pair, quickly making his way to stand between Rin and Kagome, pointing his staff at her. "LEAVE MIKO! Or...Or I shall inflict the wraith of the power of the staff of two heads upon you!"

"Silence Jaken." As if from nowhere, the tall stoic yokai made his way to stand near Rin, his eyes on Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru! M-my deepest apologies! I did not mean to, but she started running off! I could not keep up!" By now Jaken was on the ground, and Sesshomaru seemed to be ignoring the creature as he looked away from Kagome and to his young ward, Jaken's mindless groveling seemed to stop as stayed bowed to the ground.

"Come Rin, we leave." The majestic figure awaited no reply but merely turned and began to head off in the opposite direction before he felt a tiny hand tug at his sleep.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome is hurt, and upset! Rin wants Kagome to come with us. Rin wants to help Kagome!

Kagome looked from the girl to Sesshomaru. No wondered the girl looked familiar, she was Sesshomaru's ward, she had seen her at least two or three times now. How could she have forgotten her and why was she so intent on helping her? How did she know she was upset?

"Rin seize this act immediately."

"But Sesshomaru! She is hurt, please!" Rin tugged harder on his sleep until finally the man in speaking looked down to her sad, pleading eyes. He was getting soft, for this one human girl. She had managed to find her way to his heart and touched it just so lightly that he seemed to give into her demands more so than he used to.

Turning back to Kagome, he stepped over to her and bent down before standing back up erect, the miko now in his arms, secured tightly, her form resting against his chest as he turned once more to leave, Rin now following as well as Jaken getting up from the ground and following along behind as well.

Kagome had not the voice to object but just looked up to the face of the man who held her before letting her eyes drift closed, her eyes lashes brushing against the top of her cheeks as she let sleep overcome her.

Looking down to the young miko in his arms, Sesshomaru kept an impassive face as he took a mere moment to gaze at her. For a human, she was not all that bad looking, she was as well brave from what he had seen from the fights with his baka half-brother.

But still, she was human, had Rin not been there to persuade him, he would have left her for dead, the world would have suffered no loss with one less human to walk about it.

Still, Rin was attached to her, perhaps she could watch Rin rather than Jaken, it seemed lately he was not doing all that much of a good job but it as well meant another human about the house as well a human he would be taking care of.

He shrugged all thoughts off as a cloud formed beneath his feet and Rin grabbed onto his pant leg as she leaned against his leg with a soft yawn. Jaken stood next to his lord, the staff of two heads in hand as he stared forward.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, so Sesshomaru is now in the story and has Kagome.

Wonder what will happen next?Yeah, well I know, I have got it all planned out.xD  
So send me some of them reviews there… they make me happy.

Lub  
.lilium.scene.


	3. Deprived of rest

Yeah! Much love to all those who reviewed, you help me to put forth the effort to update sooner. Though might I add, it is either longer chapters and less updates, or shorter chapters and quicker updates. I cannot do both! XD

I will do my best though to make them longer and out quicker. This is really only my second story, my first one I never finished because I jumped into it with no plot in mind and no idea where IO was going. This one, I have it all though out, how things will go and such, just need filler dialogue and scenes, which is easy.

Disclaimer: Do I have to even say it? I mean really…

**- - - - - - - - -**

**H**er body felt broken, more so on the inside than on the outside. She was falling apart and felt there was no one left to pick up the pieces.

Her whole body ached from the battle before, the wounds on her sides having been re-opened from the running, and stress she had placed upon her body. Upon her cheek rested a large gash, dried-up blood resting upon the wound and a trail of it flowing down her cheek, just barley reaching her neck.

Thick black eyes lashes fluttered open, as if not wanting to do so but the light seeping in from the window saying other wise. Black tips brushed against the tops of her pale cheeks until finally opening to find herself in an alien environment.

She did not panic, nor sit up for the pain said to do so differently. She was too tired to care for the moment as the bed beneath her was rather comfortable and she would rather not leave it until maybe just a bit more rest.

While she lay back still, propping herself up just a bit with a pillow behind her, letting a slight groan escape between her lips through the process of getting her self situated, she was very rather sore.

The room it's self was very large with cream-colored walls and brown oak framing. There was a vanity just to the right of her bed, which the bed as well seemed to be huge, sparing enough room for at least three people.

The vanity matched the framing in a brown oak color as well as a small trunk next to it that was maybe half it's size. Just to her front, across the room, rested two folding doors, she guessed to be a closet of some sort. There was a nightstand just to her left that matched the vanity and trunk, nothing too fancy.

What made her smile though, was the small vase resting on the night stand, inside it rested all sorts of flowers, seeming to have been shoved into the vase, all the stems squeezed tightly together and a few of the flowers buds looking as though about to pop off the stem and shoot across the room.

The room was pleasant, and gave her a sense of ease as she let her body seep into the pillows, letting them swallow her up as she let her eyes drift closed.

But it seemed as though Kami vowed her no rest as the door opened and a tall figured stepped into the room and over to the bed where the young miko rest.

She kept her eyes closed, as if to give the false impression of sleep, she new who it was, it was all coming back to her, the night before and him brining her back to his home one the wishes of a young girl, no doubt the one responsible for the flowers just to her left.

Staring down to the girl before him, Sesshomaru remained impassive as he could easily see, she was not very well asleep. "Sit up miko, this Sesshomaru is not here for games."

With a light roll of her eyes, she complied and sat up with much effort, straining to hold herself up until reaching a sitting position did she slouch a bit. "Kagome, my name is Kagome."

"This Sesshomaru will address you as he pleases, he has no need to comply to the wishes of a filthy ningen."

She really was not in the mood at all for any kind of fight. Any other time, she would be yelling, but she had not the voice, something so simple will cause herself to break down, and she could not explain why, how the simplest things hurt because it reminded her she was not with Inuyasha, that he did not want her.

"What about Rin?" The question was simple, took little effort and should not start up any sort of argument.

"This Sesshomaru has no reason to explain himself to you."

Deciding to let the whole issue drop for now, she let her eyes drifted closed again before feeling a pair of hands being to lift her blouse a bit. (the _hands_ thing, will be explained in later chapters.) "Hey, hey HEY!" Kagome quickly shoved his hands away not really registering the whole hands fact but the fact that he was lifting her shirt.

"Unless you wish to sleep in blood stained bandages, I suggest you let me replace them." Sesshomaru remained emotionless, his face bearing a mask concealing any feelings he may have.

"Oh… sorry."

He made no move to reply but merely grabbed the bottom of her blouse again and rolled it up to the bottom of her bra line before beginning to unravel the bandaging. They stuck to her skin somewhat from the blood, causing her to wince lightly but made no move to slow down for her own comfort. He was doing this because he made a promise to Rin to take care of her and get her back to health, he was not a man to go back on any kind of promise or agreement, he had honor, something most demons or men these days did not have.

Upon removing the blood-stained bandages, he began to wrap the fresh ones upon her waist, covering the gashes along her sides before tying it somewhat too tight and pulling her shirt back down to her skirt.

As for her… strange kimono. He had Jaken out getting her a few seat of decent kimonos, he would not have any his half-brothers miko running around in such attire.

Without a word, the man left the room, closing the door behind him, only for it to be burst back open as a raven-haired girl ran into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"Kagome-san! Is Kagome-san well?!" The girl stared intently down to Kagome as she smiled back up to the girl.

"Been better, but yes, I am doing just fine."

"Rin. Leave Kagome to rest, you may visit later."

Turning to the doorway, Kagome noticed Sesshomaru once more in the doorway, standing stoic with his usual mask.

With a light pout and a cross of her arms, Rin 'Hmphed,' before hopping off the bed and exiting the room, Sesshomaru closing the door behind her.

Kagome, now glad to have the peace and quiet, laid herself back down and let her eyes close as she drifted back to sleep.

**- - - - - - - -**

Sitting in his study, Sesshomaru found himself surrounded by shelves full of books lining the walls around him but the one in front of him where the double doors rested. He sat in a somewhat large chair, while one hand rested lightly atop the corner of parchment in front of him while the other held a quill, though the hand not moving as he stared to the blank paper, simply thinking.

It had been somewhat of a shock when he had removed the miko's bandaging, to see her varies wounds covered her sides. They were not too deep, but enough to make one die from blood loss. They were dirty and could very well have gotten infected if he had not changed the bandages out.

She was quiet and did not ask all too many questions, he was especially glad she had not asked why he was helping her, though it was obvious Rin liked the girl.

There seemed to have been something different about her, something he could not explain, her aura had something to it that was far different that what it had been from battles with his half-brother. Something was troubling the girl.

He as well could not deny for himself, she carried an intoxicating scent, he had not smelled anyone with such a scent before, and she smelled pure, she was of innocence.

What really confused him was her attire, something seemed to be of clothing that one of the town geishas would where, but her scent spoke other wise, she was untouched, she was pure.

As well, he had seen some of the strange things she carried in that yellow sack of hers, as well as her personality issues. She spoke out when most women would be raised to not, she really was not all that proper and was obviously from not around. Something as such he would surely investigate before she left, to find the out the strange heritage of the young girl.

For now though, he was more concerned on trying to rid his thoughts her scent, as it seemed to linger within his memory.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sitting up in the high branches up a tree, He felt the guilt of what he had done very overwhelming. She would surely never forgive him, and he did not deserve to be forgiven.

He had saved her from getting hurt. From getting hurt from all the battles and shard hunting and from all the nights he left her crying as he went to another that was not of the living.

He could not count the number of times he had come back to smell salt in the air, the salt of Kagome's tears as he would always find her curled up in her sleeping bag, Shippo clutched to her chest.

He did not deserve one such as Kagome and he had save her in more than one way when he told her to leave, so then just why did it hurt so bad?

- - - - - - - -

Okay, so… things are moving along, slowly, but it is getting there, ne?

I am not sure on how fast things will move for feelings yet… but I will just probably let it figure it's self out as the story goes.

So, yeah, gimmie some of them reviews cause they rock.

Lub

.lilium.scene.


	4. May I be free

-Okay, so my last chapter was longer than the first two, so that is good I suppose. I am working to make longer chapter because who am I kidding, I am just being lazy. -- My bad. I am working hard to get quick updates, and long chapters. I do frequent role-playing, which are long-term role-plays and are very literate, so they take all my creativity from me and often put me on writers block, but with my partners being a bit slow lately, I have more time a more juice left in the ole' noggin, meaning more stuff for youz guyz!

Disclaimer: Hmm, yeah. I do not own Inuyasha. xD

**- - - - - - - - -**

**L**ike silk, like cotton, the warmth of around was heaven, yes, had she finally gone to heaven to leave behind her worries, her sorrows?

Was she going to be able to forget, to be able to hear his name and not breakdown in tears, to not be finding death as a getaway from her pain. A way to ease it all away and such a simple way that would make things, less complicated.

But it would make it all the more complicated it seemed. Nothing would ever be easy.

Out of nowhere, the young maiden began thrashing and kicking the blankets off her small body, she fisted the sheets around her as her back arched and her face screwed into pain as her eyes squinted closed roughly and her teeth gritted together.

Her head tossed from one side to another as her hair became a mass of tangles, one of her socks loosing it grips on her foot as she pulled her leg up a bit, the white sock sliding off as her leg straightened it's self once more before turning sharply to the side.

Between her lips escaped a groan, a cry for relief as she turned to the other side mumbling light nonsense.

Her blouse sliding up a bit revealing the light bits of maroon seeping through her once white bandages from all the rough movement, re-opening her wounds once more.

The gash along her cheek only seemed to stretch lightly as her face strained with the large arch of her back.

Beads of sweat made their way down her forehead and all down her body as no more blankets remained on her body. Her body was almost sticky with her own perspiration as she continued to kick and thrash.

Around her neck, a white glow seemed to emit, with a light tint of pink it seemed within it. Upon this appearing, a scream escaped the young woman's lips as her hands immediately released their hold on the sheets beneath her and made their way to the low ring around her neck. Her hands made built until to almost get it off her, scratching at her skin.

In no time it seemed, Sesshomaru flung open the door to her room and found himself beside her bed, letting the mask that made him who he was slip for a moment as he was in shock at the view of the human before him.

Reaching out, he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and shook her hard in attempt to wake her. "Miko! WAKE THIS INSTANCE!" Sesshomaru could not help but find himself a loss as she tried to push him away.

As the girl within his arms seemed to stop trying to push him away and remained limp in his arms, shivering profusely, he pulled her flush to his body. With an arm secured around her waits and one cradling her head, he held her against him, having no idea to help her, what to do or how to wake her. Then as if Kami had answered his prayer, her heard the sound of her heavy breathing as he sense her aura tense down a bit, her eyes slowly opening as her chin rested atop his left shoulder.

She could feel the sweat rolling down off her face as she rested against his body, his form the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground in a heap of clothing and tangles.

Her breathing seemed to ease a bit as the pair stayed in their current position for a bit of time. Until finally, she felt the release of the security of his arms as he held her away from him, then laid her back down upon the bed.

He left her only for a moment to retrieve the blanket that lay in a heap on the floor next to the bed, grab the ends and somewhat toss one end into the air as her brought it down over her, letting it rest to serve as a blanket over her once more.

He gave one last glance to the girl as she kept her eyes on him, watching him as golden eyes met brown ones, as if trying to search her very soul for an explanation to what happened.

Looking down to the girl before him, he did not fail to notice the glimmer around her beck missing, leaving nothing but her pale, creamy-completion, as if nothing had ever been there.

Turning his back now to her, he left the room to his study, he needed to think. To think on his actions as to why he held her the way he did, why had her condition at the time made him feel… different. As if he felt he needed to help her, to make things better, to make her not hurt anymore.

No, she was merely disturbing him with her noises and such while he was trying to look over a letter sent from the eastern lands. She was just an inconvience that needed to be taken care of and he had done just that, taken care of the problem.

So why did he feel he was not being honest with himself?

- - - - - - - - - -

She merely watched his retreating form until he closed the door behind himself and she could see him no more. Yet, she continued to stare impassively at the door.

Her face bore a blank emotion, but ones eyes were the window to their soul and through her very eyes, one could see a long lost longing, a longing to be held, to be loved, to be wanted by someone.

She very much wanted a certain person to offer these things to her unconditionally, but it seemed he did not have them to offer to anyone. He had already given them to someone else, someone who was no longer of this Earth but walking it like the living and taking what once belonged to her, keeping it from other, keeping it from one who would do anything to receive it.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Pervert!"

"Ah Sango… one cannot help what is but a curse." The monk rubbed lightly the top of his head that now supported a rather large bump while and infuriated taijiya stood just in front of him, hiraikotsu still held above her head from the previous assault on the hoshi.

"You never learn do you Miroku." Shippo spoke with a sense of knowing as she sat on the ground, his legs crossed beneath him while his arms rested cross against his chest.

"Keh… could we stop playing around a get a move on. Only a few more shards left."

"Well Inuyasha, if you would not have upset Kagome so badly, we would not be having this much trouble finding shards, and would not have to be going back to Keade every time we find one. At least with Kagome, we did not have to worry about anyone one us tainting a shard by carrying it."

"Yeah Inuyasha, wad' you do to make Kagome so mad?" Shippo frowned up at Inuyasha who stared down at the small kit." At least when she comes back I'll be looking forward to another sucker!" With this, Shippo stud, his arms crossed to his chest in a proud manner as he grinned.

Miroku and Sango exchanged sympathetic glances at Shippo's comment, it seemed he had not seemed to realize yet, Kagome was not coming back. Inuyasha merely turned his back to the three as he seemed to stare off into the distance, letting his mind drift.

Shippo did not catch on as he plopped back to the ground. "C'mon Inuyasha, I am tired can we rest?"

Inuyasha stared off still with a blank expression. "Keh… whatever. I will be back later." With that, the hanyou walked towards the forest without another word, it was all too obvious where he was headed as a few soul collectors weaved in an out of the trees just off in the distance. He sure did never learn.

- - - - - - -

All she saw was white, all around her, surrounding her, engulfing her as she stared up, up to the ceiling and blocking everything else out as she just looked onward, as if looking to find something but unable to do so.

Light black bags had made their way to beneath her eyes as her skin seemed to almost shine ever so lightly from the moon's reflection on her skin from previous epdisode.

She had long ago kicked away the blanket from her body in attempt to cool down and seemed to not notice or just not care to the red seeping through her bandages, a bit seemed to have stained the white satin sheets beneath her.

But she did not care, none of it mattered as she let everything slip away from her, for just at least one moment.

One moment of peace, one moment of happiness, one moment of home.

Maybe she could forget, just let it go and move on to make something better of herself. She was only seventeen now, nearly an adult for her times views.

She had devoted so much of her life to shard hunting that she had failed to graduate high school. Her parents told her once she slowed down with her shard hunting would they just home school her then get her to take the tests required to get a diploma before seeing about a college if even she would go to one.

She had often though after the demise of Naraku and after the jewel to be completed, she would stay with Inuyasha, always having been so sure he would mate her.

Yes, that had been what she wanted, to have her own perfect ending, but fate said otherwise as reality took a hard hit on her life.

So maybe, just maybe, she could let it go. She could let it all go for good.

She could forget him and move on. Yes, she would move on.

Slowly letting her eyes drifted closed as her vision hazed out of focus, she let herself fall asleep.

- - - - - - - - -

Okay so I worked very hard to get this chapter done when I did and it is longer than the others are, I think… I will have to check. I think in the least, each chapter has gotten longer than the last.

Well, I have in mind what is up for the next chapter and I cannot wait to start typing it.

I will start typing it tomorrow seeing as I need to get myself some sleep for school tomorrow.

Yay for school, finals studying time…. But you know the drill, give me some of them reviews. The more reviews I get, the fast I will update. I updated twice today because I had no homework and nothing to do, but I usure, lot's of updates longer chapters and quicker updates. Oh, and if anyone what to give me some ideas, that would so rock, ne? So help me to make the story more to your liking, tell me if things are moving too slow, too fast or just right. Some insight on what I could do always helps.

I love writing but I want my readers to enjoy it to the full extent! So, give me comments on what you would like to see!

Lub

.lilium.scene.

Oh, and I know my grammar and spelling is horrible and I often do not do that good of a job checking over it. Anyone want to a beta for me? XD because that would be way awesome.


	5. Punishment and tears

Someone asked about Shippo in reviews, asking what happened to him, well, there is a bit in the chapter and more to come bout what is going on with the others. The whole fact as well with Sesshomaru having two hands will be clarified later, something as such is not as important to the plot development right now but will be later.

Thank you to all of those that are reviewing, as writer is nothing unless people read their story and tell them what they think.

Your insight and reviews are what will determine a lot of this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, there, short and simple.

**- - - - - - - - -//**

**H**is large frame leaned against the heavily against the doorframe as he stared into the dimly lit room. He could see her there, nestled in the blankets of silk. The sheets were crumpled and bunched up around her body as the blanket rested at the end of the bed, just covering her feet.

The moon reflected against her pale skin, giving it a creamy color as if to match the walls of the very room it's self. He could see the maroon colors that had seeped through the bandaging, long since dried and stained it as her blouse rested bunched up lightly, just beneath her bra line.

Raven black hair spilled like ink around her face and shoulders, seeming to be everywhere but in the young girls face as she breathed steadily, slept silently.

He had come to check on her, to see if she was maybe having another episode such as the last. He had not known what had happened then but was glad she was calm now, it had took him a rather long time to put himself back into his work and finish with a sign off with some work towards the Eastern lands.

All the while he worked, as he read and wrote, his mind was on the one girl and he found himself compelled to check on her just as he finished and a sense or relief had washed over him upon opening the door to find her calm and quiet, sleeping soundly on her own cloud from heaven. She looked peaceful lying there really.

His explanation for his act was that she had been something of an annoyance and wanted to make sure there would be of no more disturbances.

One could plainly see the black under her eyes, the slowly healing wound upon her cheek, marring her soft skin.

But one could only look to long, gaze upon her for a certain time or so before finding his current reasoning of being where he was, not so fitting anymore, and with that thought upon him, he leaned off the wooden frame of the door and took his leave. He made sure to close the door silently behind him as he made his own way to the gardens, there he would no doubt find Rin and should find Jaken correctly.

- - - - - - -

Chocolate brown eyes slowly revealed themselves as their thin covering flickered up and down lightly. Dark black pupils dilated upon the first light opening as the new exchange of light passed through them, causing them now take this time to adjust to the change, though only taking a moment or so before opening fully and allowing her to see the room before her.

It was the same room she had awoken up to the passed couple of times now and she still found to beautiful, she guessed she could feel the same no matter how many times she woke to it,

Such simple taste, yet an elegant look. The room was definitely that of one of the rooms in Sesshomaru's home, the room seemed to even look of him. The room was elegant, beautiful, and Sesshomaru himself fit this too as well.

There was no denying to ones self that he indeed had the looks to that of a god, but the personality of a rock.

Covering her body to the right just slightly, she let one foot fall to the ground, soon followed by the other, though her back still against the bed lying somewhat horizontal to her legs until she slowly sat up to slouch heavily as she stared down to the ground.

It took her what seemed an eternity to get up, as the pain from her sides was still eminent, as well as plenty of sore muscles.

The floor was cold against her feet as she now applied the pressure of her body's weight upon them as she just stood there, slightly slouching, allowing her body to recuperate for a moment before making the tedious journey to the vanity to examine her current state of position. Though she guessed to not be so pleasant, seeing as she had spent what she guessed to be almost two days in a bed.

One foot forward, then the other, moving just a bit ahead of the other, slowly moving, but getting there. Each step stung lightly against her sore muscles, and the bed had not helped to prevent this as well. Lying down in the bed so long seemed to help her aching joints and muscles but as well made things still sore from not moving around.

It was not until finally reaching the vanity did she place her arms out in front of her, lean forward and cross her arms along the vanity's counter and allow herself to see her reflection.

It was very easy for one to see the black under her eyes against her pale skin as well as her hair all in array. One thing she did not know she had, was the cut across her cheek, there was still a bit of dried blood along it.

Looking off to her far right, she could see across the room was another door, other than the one that let to outside the room, a door she guessed that led to the bathroom. She groaned lightly at the thought of having to walk such a distance and looked back to the mirror.

Popping her right index finger in her mouth for a moment or so before pulling it out, she then ran the now wet finger along just the bottom of the cut and down her cheek. Sure this was definitely not the most hygienic thing to do, but she at least wanted to clean the blood from her skin, she did not dare touch the cut it's self with her finger as no telling how much bacteria her mouth carried. She really did not feel like having an infected cheek just because she was too lazy to walk across the room to the bathroom.

She smiled lightly in spite of herself as she began o now attempt to tame her unruly hair by running the fingers of her right hand through it like a comb.

She felt hungry, as well as plenty thirsty as she worked at dislodging her fingers that were currently tangled in her hair, causing a light whimper of frustration to escape her lips.

- - - - - - - -

Walking along through the corridors with such a gallant stride, the demon could not help but stop at a familiar sound emitting from on of the rooms currently occupied by the miko.

The sound seemed to be the of a mix of frustration and pain. He wondered for a moment if this was a side effect from another dream or fit such as the one she had had, before. Though, she did not seem to be asleep…

Stepping up to the door, he did not care to knock, but simply opened it and stepped inside to find her out of bed and at the vanity. Of course, upon entering, she had immediately looked to him, her hand lost with the depths of black hair as she stared at him.

"Miko, what are you doing out of bed. You are in no condition to be up and about, this Sesshomaru never gave you permission to do such an act. Now get back in bed before I decide to put you back where I found you." As always, the man remained completely impassive.

"Sesshomaru… look, I appreciate the help in all, I am fine okay? Besides I only got up for a moment." She began to unwind her fingers from her hair, as it seemed to be looking much better now and put her full attention on the demon before her.

"Do not address this Sesshomaru in such and informal manner. While under this Sesshomarus's house and care, you shall refer to him as your higher."

"This is no different than anytime I have seen you when I was with Inuyasha, you are not my higher and I will not degrade my own self to refer to you as my lord!" Kagome glared at the man upon hearing what he had to say to her. How dare he tell her she had to refer to him as a higher just because he was helping her back to health! He would have left her had it not been for a certain young girl.

One could easily see the anger in the man's eyes as he worked to keep composure, to remain impassive. " Miko, you will hold back your tongue and rethink your words if you wish to not live to regret them."

"Kagome! My name is not miko! So why do you insist on calling me that! KA-GO-ME!"

Sesshomaru seemed to growl as his mask slipped he closed the distance between them in a few mere steps. Upon finding himself in front of her, his hand wrapped around the silk of her blouse and yanked her forward a bit before shoving her back onto the bed.

She gritted her teeth light at the feeling of part of the framing dig into the small of her back and quickly made to scoot herself the rest of the way onto the bed.

"You shall be addressed to a Miko, or whatever this Sesshomaru chooses until you gain his respect to be called otherwise!" The man was definitely angry as he remained where he been when he shoved her back onto the bed, his mask having almost completely slipped away as her appeared infuriated.

"Kami, your so fucking conceded! You think just because you are the lord of the western lands you can do whatever the hell you want!"

"Do not use such foul language in this household miko." His voice dripped of venom as he spoke, glaring heavily at the girl just in front of him as he now stood next to the bed.

"KAGOME DAMNIT! MY NAME IS KAGO-"

Sesshomaru did not allow her to finish but growled loudly as he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her down to lay on her stomach as he leaped onto the bed and straddled her behind. With one hand, he ripped off the back of her shirt, revealing her bandages and the back of her bra. Removing his hand, he left it up and a bit and cracked his knuckles.

Kagome hadn't much time to react as she now found Sesshomaru sitting atop her and heard him crack his knuckles. "Sesshomaru, no please I-"

"Silence miko, until you learn how to address this Sesshomaru and hold back your tongue, you shall be punished for your insolence." Letting a drop of poison fall from the tips of one of his claws.

Kagome fisted the sheet beneath her as she clenched her eyes shut and cried into the pillow. She could feel the poison burning her skin where it had touched just above her bandaging anon right below her bra on her exposed skin. It ate lightly away at the top most layer of her skin a small part of her back. It only burned her a moment or so before it so, but the pain remained.

Slowly stepping down off the bed, Sesshomaru stopped just a moment before leaving. "A servant will come to get in an hour to prepare you for dinner, I accept to see your behavior to be better at the table." And with those final words, he exited the room as she cried softly into her pillow.

- - - - - - - - -

Sitting in the lap of the demon exterminator, the redheaded kit smiled to himself as she stroked her hands through his hair, lately he had been receiving a lot of attention from her and Inuyasha was hardly ever around, always off visiting his clay pot,

"Sango, when did Kagome say she would be back?" He spoke as he opened his eyes a bit and looked up to the one of speaking too. But her face with grimaces as she removed her hand from his hair and just stared down to him.

"Shippo, she is not returning, Inuyasha screwed up big time and told her to leave and not come back…" Sango could not help but let the single tear slip down her cheek as she watched all the different emotions flicker across his face and felt her own self missing the girl who had become like a sister to her.

"But Kagome is Shippo's Oka-san…" he spoke sniffling light as he grabbed at Sango's kimono, fisting his little hands into it as he stared up to her disbelievingly. "She would not leave me would she?…"

"No Shippo, she loves you very much, but she had to, she could not take you with her, she had to leave all of us."

Neither one could really hold back their tears as they did their best to bring comfort to the other.

- - - - - - - - -

Kagome found herself lying awake in bed until the time had come did her tears dry and the servant Sesshomaru spoke of entered the room.

Upon entering the room, she closed the door behind her and made her way over to where Kagome lay on the bed. She was told of to treat the spot on her back where Sesshomaru had inflicted his punishment upon her and get her ready for dinner,

She stared down to the girl with sympathy, before entering the bathroom and wetting a washcloth and coming back to the girl's side to clean the wound of any remaining poison.

The cold, wet cloth felt heavenly against the burn as the woman dabbed at it lightly before laying the cloth over the spot and departing to the closet where she pulled out a single, elegant kimono.

"While you were sleeping, Sesshomaru had one of his servants have some kimonos made for you, as he likes everyone to dress proper at meals. You are to arrive on time, and do your best to be silent to avoid any conflict."

Slowly turning her head, Kagome looked to the girl and smiled, it was nice to have someone civil to talk to if not for that long.

The girl wore a simple black kimono and was bare footed. Her hair was a very dark black with hints of blue in it. Other than that, there really was not much to her.

"Come now, we must move post haste, Sesshomaru does not like to be kept waiting."

"No, we wouldn't want to anger Sesshomaru" Kagome spoke with a groan as she almost rolled her eyes lightly and sat up.

- - - - - - - - -

Okay, so this chapter was longer than the others were. It did not take too long for me to get the update out, but I did work harder to make this one longer for you guys. I tried my bets as well to keep everyone in character, but Sesshomaru is so hard to do…

So, give me some reviews, tell me what you think as always. One thing I felt somewhat worried about though really, was Sango and Sesshomaru's character.

But anyways, review!

Lub

.lilium.scene


	6. Finally moving on

Someone in reviews asked why I had Sesshomaru hurt Kagome the way he did, I did this all on good intentions, it helps to build the story more and develop the characters. Everyone has heir reasons and as such shall all be explained. Kagome was out of order and Sesshomaru had to show her, her place.

Well, that is all I really have to say then.

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, we all know I do not own Inuyasha.

**- - - - - - - -//:**

**T**he soft steps against wooden floor were able to be heard as the young maiden walked gracefully through the halls, her head held high to show no disgrace to herself from the incident just before.

Her sandals tapped lightly against the flooring with each light step she took, brining her closer to a no doubt, very good meal and to a man she could not deny she feared more than she had before at the moment.

She new for herself she yelled a lot when she became angry. Too bad Sesshomaru did not have a rosary around his neck like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha…

It seemed that name just brought back hurtful memories even as she had tried to let go but still found it very hard. The knife stabbing into her heart from the pain twisted further in as she brought a hand to her chest and clutched the fabric there, as if such a simple act would maybe help to ease that pain against her constricting heart.

She continued to walk down the hall though, following silently behind Sesshomaru's servant as she led her to the dinging hall where the same very man waited for her, as well, she guessed little Rin to be sitting at the table with a happy smile along her girlish face.

Rin's smile alone could make Kagome smile, as just looking at it reminded her it was not the end because of just one man, and that one should never take their life for granted. She was lucky to stiff be alive, as it that very girl did not have the heart she did, she would have never asked Sesshomaru to save her, to nurse her back to health.

Even now her wounds were not healed and her bandaging could use to be changed out again from having reopened the wounds from her sleep incident.

Still, she was getting better very quickly and the pain was hardly there.

She could not help but remember the feeling of being held against Sesshomaru's warm body as he had brought her to him when she would not wake, they way he held her in a comforting embrace, something very unlike him.

She had very much liked this softer, more gentler side of him and wished she could see her more. He was really not all that bad when he was like that. One could not deny the man was very handsome, his features flawless and his calm and collected nature.

He was a God among demons.

It had only just been an hour ago had he punished her for yelling out at him, maybe she should do to show him more respect. He did deserve it from her, from all that he was doing and had done already. Maybe she would give in just this one time.

Through all this happening, not once had the thought of going home crossed her mind, but the thought of Shippo still back at camp seemed to linger. Reminding her she had left him behind because she felt she could not have taken him along. But she was not home now, so maybe… maybe Sesshomaru would let her bring him to the castle, so as to not have him left behind.

She almost did not trust Inuyasha around him anymore. No, Inuyasha had broken her trust very much so, he had shattered it with all the times he went off to see Kikyo, with all the times he had lied, all the times he had hurt her more than he would ever know.

But what hurt the most, what hurt far worse than anything else…. Was that he did not even care for everything he should have been sorry for.

The knife twisted further in as she clutched the front of her kimono, trying to find some kind of means of a release. Please… _I just want to let go, I want to be able to let go…_

Her eyes seemed unshed tears as she fought with all her strength to stay strong, she would not stand weak before Sesshomaru, she would not yield to Inuyasha. No, she.. had to be strong.

As she slowly dropped to her knees, falling forward before catching her hands on the wood before her with outstretched arms, she could not hold back the pressure that built as the tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. It was too hard, it was just too hard to hold any of it back.

Maybe if she just let herself let it all out, she could be done and let him go.

The woman just in front of her turned just as the young miko behind her had let a light whimper escape between the barrier of her lips.

She had almost gasped at what she saw and ran to her side, dropping to her knees at her side as she placed and arm around her back to try and get her to sit up, but she did not move, she would not move.

The servant felt at a loss of what to do before jumping up and running the rest of the way top the dining hall.

It was mere minutes before she had reached the door and flung it open only to run inside. "Sesshomaru, you are needed out in the halls, the young miko is very troubled!"

Sesshomaru seemed to get up from his chair rather fast as he moved at a brick pace to the door to leave it behind as he made his way down the hall, finding himself to be moving a bit faster as he saw her just down the hall, huddled on the floor in tears.

He could smell that salt of her tears and he could not explain the pang he felt in his gut at the smell coming from the girl.

Upon hearing word of her, he had felt a need to go to her side, as if he had already known something had been wrong but was not all too sure at first.

This miko, the young girl before him was getting to him just as Rin had.

Sitting on his knees just in front of her quivering form, she did not even look up as she continued to stare to the floor, watched as her tears felt down onto it until a pair of large hands rested on her shoulders.

She could feel his gaze upon to the of her head as she quieted herself a bit before slowly looking up to meet golden eyes with soft brown ones.

The tears seemed to still fall slowly down her face as the two just stared at each other.

He could see her before him, shaking erratically as the tears racked her body and as her memories haunted her. He had known her memories were still hurting her, the reason he had found her the way he did, the condition she had been in seeming to be close to the one she was in now.

But this time as he looked at her, he actually saw something when he had seen her before and saw nothing but a filthy ningen. He was seeing her for how brave she was when he had seen it so many other times by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha… she was so loyal to him, by his side when he would not even be by hers. She stayed behind in tears while he embraced his dead love. His was a fool to choose someone not of this world when he had here at his feet a girl who loved him unconditionally.

The thought of it brought him a jealously he could not explain. He did not see how she could love him the way she did when all he did was hurt her in return and in the end, ultimately leaving her behind for dead.

Bringing both his hands slowly up to caress her cheek while his thumbs wiped away her tears, he could not help but feel he did not want to see her go.

The soft touch of his hands against her cheeks had seemed to caused her breath to hitch in her throat as she reveled in the warm of his hands hold her up practically. If he was to let go, she knew she would fall. He was the only thing left now that was holding her together.

Lifting her hands off the ground, she leaned forward and threw her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest as she let herself cry a bit more. Just a bit longer and she would promise herself to never shed a single tear for him again. This was her goodbye and as much as she hated it, she did not want to have to, and still wished to herself more than ever this was all just a horrible nightmare.

But it seemed wishes did nothing for her anymore and she was only making it worse by holding on. She was finally letting go and as the pair of arms wrapped around her small body and held her close, she new everything would be all right in time.

Sesshomaru slowly craned his neck down to rest his chin on top of her head as he held her tightly to him, not wanting to let go for reasons he could not explain.

What was she doing to do, how had she managed to weave her way into him.

Carefully adjusting his arms, he brought her into a position so that one arms cradled her back while the other rested just under her knees as he stood to lift her up bridal style and carried her down the hall in the opposite direction he had come in.

He did not enter her room, but passed it up as he made his way to a large set up double door that had a large white demon dog painted along the two. He merely pushed upon the door with his side and stepped into the room and over to the bed were he laid Kagome down upon it.

He then turned and closed the door that had just been opened, closing off the room front all others before making his way back over the bed and lifting the white satin sheets over kagome.

She was shore she had seen a light smile play along his lips as he tenderly brushed the hair out of her face, but as everything blurred and she drifted out, she was not so sure really about everything that had just happened, but she new she was finally free.

The demon beside her watched as she drifted off to unconsciousness. She would be safe from her on out, he would watch over her.

His miko. Yes, his Kagome.

- - - - - - -//:

All right, so there is some Kag/sess action as by request. Though things might not move so smoothly in the morning for these two. I am one fore slow budding relationships; it makes things to be more realistic. I really find it somewhat annoying when the two main characters of a fan fiction fall head over heels within three chapters without really good reasoning, like they already know each other or something.

But yeah, some more reviews would be nice. Any ideas you got, I would love to hear them!

Lub

.liliumscene.


End file.
